


Making Their Path

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Teeg's Choice [6]
Category: Farscape
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, GFY, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories under 500 words (in 100 word increments) for my Teeg's Choice AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And Fall

She is not the woman who came into the creche to tell her daughter she was loved. Not the officer who had defied regulations to give life to the love that was forbidden. Not even the bitter creature who had hunted renegades and a living ship with a ruthless obsession that could only be compared to the man who captained that ship.

Now she has nothing left - no home, no career, no family. She has destroyed it all, for all that the daughter clings to her, begging her to live.

Now all she can do is let go. And fall.


	2. Loyal Lieutenant

Her hands close around his wrists, and he allows it, allows her to pin him to the bed as she straddles him. Giving up control for this moment, willingly surrendering as he had not been given the chance to do aboard the command carrier. A difference, perhaps, in the sort of control he surrenders now, but it is still something that does not come easily to him.

It is not something he regrets, now, even as he had chafed then against the compromise that he had to allow then. Not when the rewards he has achieved are more than he'd imagined he would have had within his grasp if he had not. A gunship and a loyal crew - if sometimes odd, and irritating - instead of a career in shambles.

Perhaps it is too much as yet to call them family, but he can see the beginnings of such in those aboard Talyn. The bond between Aeryn and Crichton, the attempts of his officers to tolerate Rygel and Stark, despite their ability to irritate even the usually laconic Selem. Talyn's fondness for the woman who held him down, and Teeg's toleration at having to share even these moments with the gunship.

Even the changes in his own self, in the bond with Talyn. In having to explain new concepts to the hybrid, to suggest instead of order, to learn better the art of compromise that he had been forced to begin in quarters aboard the command carrier what felt like a lifetime ago. What was a lifetime ago, when he was unable to see beyond his rage to understand reality.

"Quit thinking for once. Bialar."

The grip on his wrists tightened a moment, and he let an amused smirk curl his lips as he obeyed the order from his loyal lieutenant.


	3. The Choice Not Made

He could have left Crais behind when they were escaping the Gammak base. Could have broken his neck and frell consequences when he had his arm around the man's neck on Talyn. He could have just killed him when they were trapped in Maldis's illusion.

Maybe he even could have convinced himself that he had no choice, if he'd taken one of those chances to rid himself of the man who now commands Talyn. Arguably one of the most powerful ships in the galaxy, at least once he has attained his full growth.

But in the end, he had taken none of those opportunities, and he couldn't bring himself to regret not killing Crais when he had the chance. Not even when he thought Crais was making a mistake, or was going to betray those he called friend. Because eventually he would come through, and save the day.

Perhaps it was the officers that had abandoned their careers to follow him, whose loyalty was unshakable. Perhaps it was whatever happened behind closed doors that he didn't even want to think about. Whatever it was didn't matter.

Just that Crais had, somewhere along the line, become someone Crichton could call friend.


	4. Even Simpler

It wasn't so complicated as some might make of it. For all that he had heard his captain say as much to the ship, and to Crichton, he couldn't think of this as complicated. In the end, really, it wasn't, not for him. Nor for Lieutenant Teeg, he was certain.

For them, Selem and the lieutenant, it all boiled down to one very simple fact. First loyalty was to the captain.

For him, it was even simpler. He was free.

Yes, he was loyal to his captain, to this ship, but that was something he had given. Not had taken from him, forced past his lips for the sake of his life, of a career that might not go very far if he didn't make his choices carefully. He had chosen to follow the orders that took him aboard the Leviathan Moya, had made the choice that it was the safest place to take Captain Crais. Even knowing that he was abandoning a career that looked promising, even though his commanding officers were on the verge of loosing their commissions and their lives.

Because that choice had given him back something stolen almost too long ago for him to remember.


	5. The Desire For Revenge

He doesn't understand what has happened. He knows that his captain is furious, that they are returning from the surface without the supplies they went to purchase. But he doesn't know why until the transport pod lands, and Bialar comes out carrying Teeg.

She is burnt, and her uniform is singed. He asks what has happened, and Bialar snaps at him only that someone tried to kill them. He remains quiet, following them through his corridors on sensors, worried about Teeg. She's nice to him, she talks to him while she's on watch. He doesn't like that she's hurt.

Bialar won't let him fire on the planet, though. Won't allow him to hurt those who hurt Teeg. Reminds him of the memories he's shared, how revenge only leads to more people being hurt. Perhaps this time Bialar, and that he doesn't want. But what can he do, how is he supposed to react when his crew is injured?

It is a question that Bialar isn't entirely able to answer, not with Teeg injured and his temper roused. The desire to find those who caused this, and return the favor is strong, but he barely knows where to start, not here.


	6. Ruthless

Ruthless.

If he had to pick a word to describe the half-breed, it would be that one. It's evident in his willingness to put Crais into the Aurora Chair, in his careful shredding of what little chance Lieutenant Teeg had to hold onto her career afterward.

Perhaps also relentless, with the pursuit of the human through the Uncharted Territories. Chasing after the missing piece of a puzzle, the one he'd found Crichton held. Knowing that the secrets to wormholes are locked in the human's head is driving him. A different obsession than that of Crais, but with the same target, and no doubt the same results.

It's time for him to find someone else to advance his career, with the failures of three commanding officers that have lost him the chance of promotion before. There is the woman being sent by High Command, this Commodant Grayza, and perhaps she will be his chance at a promotion. If, at least, she doesn't fall to the same obsession that has brought down Crais, and is destroying Scorpius just as surely.

Even if it does, he should be able to retrieve some success from the ashes of the careers of those before him.


	7. Not What He Should Be

Her son is alive, safe, and uninjured. Even if she still doesn't trust the man who captains him, the man who once held her captive, he has at least brought her son back to her as well as when he stole him away. Alive, and happy. Babbling about what he has seen, what he is able to do.

She doesn't understand all of it, and some of it frightens her. She remembers the pain when he was born, and the potential of that weapon terrifies. Scared, not of him, but for him.

Because he isn't what a Leviathan should be, and she doesn't know what that will mean for him as he grows. Especially when he's with Crais, and the Peacekeeper officers who accompany him. They do not understand that a Leviathan is meant to be peaceful.

It may be enough that he is allowing Officer Sun, Aeryn, aboard. Her, and one of Crichton. The Banik, Stark, follows them, for what reasons of his own he has, as does Rygel. She's a little sad the Hynerian is leaving, but she doesn't stop him. He, even more than Aeryn, might be able to free her son, just as he'd freed her.

**Author's Note:**

> And Fall was originally posted in A Peacekeeper's Databanks [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/118928/chapters/308033). The rest were posted in [Sideways Glimpses of Alternate Time Streams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/149974)


End file.
